


Happiest Place on Earth

by OhMyGoatJae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGoatJae/pseuds/OhMyGoatJae
Relationships: JAE/WONPIL, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, jaepil - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Happiest Place on Earth

“So Jae, where do you want to go first?” Wonpil said without looking at me. He was so concentrated in looking at the place’s map.

“You, where do you want to go?” I asked him back.

“Well, we already took photos with the front arch. We can now roam around.” He said while still looking at the map. He then look up and looked around. “But… there are so many people.”

Yeah there were A LOT. It took us 30 minutes just to take a picture without a photobomber in front to the arch with the word Disneyland on it.

“We can just start here then walk around the place.” Wonpil said with a smile on his face. That’s where we started roaming around the place.

There are so many people that Wonpil sometimes lose me in the crowd.

“Jae, Jae, where are you?’ he asked that one time he lost me in the crowd.

I held his hand and said “I am here, don’t worry, you won’t lose me.”

We walked around holding hands after that incident. While walking, Wonpil looked at me and asked “are you ok?”

“Yeah I am ok, why?”

I am not ok. It’s hot. There are so many people. Earlier, I almost got into a fight because there was one dude that bumped into wonpil and acted like a dick. We haven’t even rode a single ride because the lines were so long.

“No you’re not ok” he said then he started crying.

“I am sorry that it became like this. I just want to go to the happiest place on earth with the person that makes me so happy” he said between his sobs.

I hugged him, putting his head on my chest. “I’m sorry that I am pissed when you prepared all these. It’s just that there are so many people and you know how I hate that because you’re afraid of losing me in the crowd.”

Wonpil stopped crying and looked at me. I kissed him on the top of his nose and continued speaking.

“And about going to the happiest place on earth with me,” I cupped his head “anywhere with you is the happiest place on earth for me tho.”


End file.
